Electroluminescent (EL) phosphors generally emit in the green region of the spectrum and have many uses. Phosphors having a bluer emission are required for many applications, particularly those involving cascading dyes to further manipulate the emission color. The color coordinates used herein are those employed with the standard ICI (International Commission on Illumination) diagram and referred to herein as the CIE (Commission Internationale d'Eclairage) diagram or CIE coordinates.